An Experiment Gone Right
by skitternimble
Summary: Tugger, the Rum Tum Tugger, the most fickle, self-absorbed, cocky tom in the junkyard, is pregnant! And what's worse, Bomba has to deal with him! Nuff said.  Please R&R!
1. Escape!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS.**

**Alright, so this is my second attempt at the first chapter of this story, I hope I did better this time. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Not a sound stirred the hall, the cells stood empty, it looked as if it had been abondoned. There was only one cell that still contained a subject, Bombalurina.<p>

Suddenly Bomba's eyes opened and she felt the cold steal floor of the cage pressing against her cheek. Without sitting up her eyes surveyed where she was, she couldn't remember what had happened. It was dark, the floor was cold. The cell she was in was so cold. A cell? why was she in a cell? She slowly lifted her head and looked around and saw the dimly lit room, lined with other cells. All had numbers on them, but they were empty.

Something tight was chaffing her neck, she pulled at it and looked down to find it was a collar with numbers on it.

_"Just keep calm, I just have to figure out how to get away from here,"_ she thought. She started breathing fast as she fellt her heart pounding in her chest, despite her own advice, she was on the verge of panic.

The cell was so tiny she could barely stand up. she pressed her face to the bars and started looking along the outside walls of her cell. There was a plaque she couldn't read because of the angle, probably with her cell number on it, but what caught her attention was the padlock.

Bomba reached for it but couldn't quite get to it, when suddenly she heard a door opening down the hall.

Her eyes went wide at the sound and she kept grabbing at the padlock for a moment, before quickly pulling back into her cage at the sound footsteps. She didn't know what to do, so thinking fast, she layed down quickly and closed her eyes and listened. She heard the sound of two heavy pairs of feet coming down the hall, heading in the direction of her cage.

"So why's Macavity in Finland?" asked one.

"He's done with these experiments with old magic, said none of them were working so he'd just leave before he was tracked down," said the other.

"Yeah, well it sucks that I start my shift only to find that Mac's gone and we're disposing of everything," grumbled the first.

_"Disposing of everything?"_ thought Bomba, as she heard them right in front of her cage. Were the rest of the cages empty because 'everything' included the other victims?

"Well, this is the last one, is the gas chamber still on?"

"No, it broke after the last batch was gassed, we have to wait until it's repaired before we get rid of this last one. Oh, and that tom."

As one of the cats got down on his knees and peered into her cage, Bomba became dead still as she felt his eyes on her. He looked over her luscious body and scratched his cheek as he considered her. "This one's kinda pretty, want to have some fun with her while the gas chamber's being repaired?"

"Sure, but is that maned one going to stay sedated long enough?" asked the other, as he fumbled for the keys.

Bomba tensed up as she heard these words, the thought of Tugger consuming her thoughts, fillling her with a cold fear for herself and her mate.

The cat found the right key and unlocked the cage, and slowly opened the door, blocking the way with his body.

Bomba didn't move as the big tom moved partly into the cage to get a hold of her, until she sprung around suddenly and kicked him hard between the legs, making him fall onto his elbows in the cage. She lunged for him and smacked him hard on both sides of the face and neck with her wrists, discombobulating him further, and then jumped over him and just barely missed other other one.

She ran down the hall as the other chased after her, his downed companion trying to get a grip of himself. He chased her past the empty cages, Bomba outrunning the older, overweight tom. His friend slowly got to his feet and tried to chase after her, his ears still ringing.

They were hot on her tail, but the young queen was much faster than them, making it through the door at the end of the hall and slaming it closed. She looked back and fourth hurriedly and saw a broom which she quickly grabbed and shoved between the doors to hold them closed, right as the two cats slammed right into them.

Bomba started looking around panting loudly, unable to catch her breath. The doors started pounding in front of her and she started to back up, until one last loud crash in which a hand came straight through a door. The sight of this sent Bomba running down the hall, the image of the grasping hand and the fear of being caught sending her sprinting.

She ran as fast as she could, looking at the signs over the doors she passed, _potion research, dissection lab, experimental spells, chryogenics. _She looked in the windows of the rooms, there were instruments and spell books and cauldrons and all sorts of things, but no sign of Tugger.

She heard a loud banging sound from the other end of the hall and knew they were almost through.

She starting going from door to door, checking for Tugger, until she found what she was looking for. She ran up to a room with a window in the door, and had to stand on her toes to peer through. He was at the fair side of the room, strapped down to a gerney and unconscious, surrounded by tables loaded with syringes and test tubes and spell books.

Bomba looked back as she heard the door crash in at the other end of the hall, she didn't have much time. She entered the room quickly without looking at the sign over the door. **TOM FERTILITY**

She hurried across the room, almost tripping over scattered spell books that lay open on the floor. As she got up to him, she looked over the straps that restrained him. She broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of what they could have been doing to him, and she started to panic again before she started shaking his face. "Tugger, Tugger!" she yelled, and he woke with a start. He looked back and fourth and tried to move his arms but they were strapped down.

"Where are we?" he asked, barely able to speak. He craned his neck to look around the room and he looked like he was going to panic as he caught sight of the evil looking instruments on the tables surrounding him.

"We're in a lab run by Macavity, we need to escape. We'll be caught if we don't hurry."

Tugger's eyes went wide and he had a look of pure terror written on his face. "Untie my arms, now!" he begged. Bomba was surprised by him suddenly saying this, but set to quickly. As soon as Tugger's arms were free he reached down and felt between his legs, making sure he was all in one piece.

He calmed down once he knew he hadn't been neutered, letting out a breath and placing running a hand across his face in relief. "We're not gonna die..." but before he could finish saying this the two toms burst into the room and blocked the doorway.

Thinking fast, Bomba jumped behind the gerney and charged them with it, Tugger still strapped down on it. Tugger screamed like a girl as they crashed into the two cats and ran them over, and kept yelling hysterically as they left them behind.

Bomba pushed the gurney down the winding hallway, past rooms and other connecting halls until she saw a door with an exit sign. Pushing Tugger was like this was difficult, it was hard to aim the gurney in one direction and Tugger's weight made it even harder to push at this speed and steer, but she knew they just had to make it to that door.

Suddenly, the two cats appeared again from behind, covered in bruises and skid marks. The henchcats ran, limping but picking up speed, realizing they couldn't let the two escape. They were gaining on them, but the door was getting nearer, the two cats chased them in a desperate attempt to catch them.

Bomba looked over her shoulder and saw them and made a mad dash for the door. She kicked down shelves and carts and other things as she went, making them slow down as they dodged the things she sent toward them. Tugger was screaming out of his mind and covering his eyes as they went, too afraid to look behind. The door was only ten feet away and Bomba picked up speed as she headed straight for it, and Tugger screamed in terror at the prospect of a head on collision with the door. With a final burst of speed Bomba growled as she rammed right into the door, pushing it open and crashing the gurney into the wall of the other side of the ally.

The Gurney crashed into the other wall of the ally and went straight up and rested on the side, leaving Tugger to hang by his ankles. Bomba lay sprawled out on the ground for only a moment before she sat up and brushed off some of the gravel, which was cutting into her. "Get me down from here!" said Tugger, clawing at the restraints holding his ankles fast to the gurney. Bomba crawled over to him on her knees and started to unstrap Tugger's legs from the gurney, which he fell.

Tugger landed on his shoulders and Bomba helped him back up, and they both stood panting for a moment before a sound in the building brought both their attentions back to the situation at hand.

The two henchcats were almost to the door, determined to not let them escape. Tugger looked around and thinking fast picked up the gurney and threw it at them, sending them flying back across the hall, and then he slammed the door shut.

Without a word Tugger and Bomba then quickly turned back into regular cat form and swiftly snuck out into the streets of London and into a crowd of humans, heading back to the junkyard.

As the dust cleared and the two cats mangaged to crawl out from under the gurney and very slowly limped back across the hall. They made their way toward the closed door, already knowing they were too late as they stumbled over debree and gripped their various injuries. As they came out into the ally, they covered their eyes as the sunlight hit their faces suddenly, causing them to stumble about blindly for a moment. "They're gone," said one, looking around the empty ally, blinking repeatedly. "What is the Hidden Paw going to do to us when he finds out we've lost two of his research subjects?"

"Nothing these two haven't already done," mused the other, refering to their injuries.

"But, isn't he going to be mad when he finds out they've escaped?" he said, the fear of his master overcoming his normally tough exterior.

"He won't find out, we'll be long gone before they can come back here and investigate. And their memories are wiped, they don't remember what happened," said the other, wanting to put this behind them.

"But, what if the"-"I'm not going after them like this, and there's no way we can catch them by now."

"Yeah, but"-"Enough! Macavity will never know about this and nothing is going to happen. All tests came with failures, nothing will come of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was better than the first attempt, tell me how yall like like!<strong>


	2. The ally

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to finally get around to continuing this story. **

**I hope yall enjoy this. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Bomba and Tugger wandered the streets of London, trying to figure out how to get back to the junkyard. They went in cat form, meaning they looked like regular cats to us, concealing their Jellicle form. The streets were packed and the two Jellicles dodged back and fourth to avoid getting stepped on. It was mid-summer and the sun was bright that day and the heat was wearing on them, tiring them out.<p>

They had been walking for about thirty minutes, didn't remember when they had last eaten, and had no clue as to where they were.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Tugger, looking for a street sign so he could see which part of London they were in.

"I don't know..." said Bomba, looking around tiredly. She was hot and had almost no energy left after escaping that lab, and just wanted to get back to the junkyard where they'd be safe. Bomba just wanted to stop and rest, barely able to keep up the pace. She stopped for a moment when she noticed an ally to their left, and started heading towards it. "In here Tugger," she said, pulling the tom after her.

"Why here?" he asked, to tired and sore after all they'd just been through to protest.

"Because," said Bomba, "we need to rest, and we need to figure out where we are. When there are less people around we'll start up again."

Tugger nodded tiredly and scrambled up on an old dumpster to rest, followed by Bomba. Once up on the dumpster the tom collasped on his side, hoping a nice rest would make his limbs stop aching after running into that wall. Bomba layed down and stretched out, leaving some space between herself and Tugger because of his mane.

The ally was shady and cooler than out in the streets, with all the crowds of people passing by. The place smelled of fish and stale bread, and Bomba fantasized about getting something to eat once she and Tugger weren't so tired. She let herself lay so flat she practically sank into the dumpster lid, comsumed by the relief that they had escaped and by the weariness and hunger that now had her.

The two Jellicles begun to nod off, exhausted from the chase that had happened not an hour earlier. Soon Tugger was out cold, and Bomba was just starting to drift off, but she felt restless and nervous as she tried to get some sleep. After almost an hour, she was still going back and fourth between consciousness, having partial dreams and seeing things she didn't understand. Suddenly she felt unswarmed by darkness, and then she felt herself strapped down on a table, surrounded by strange cats. She looked to her left and Tugger was laying next to her, also strapped down but pulling at his restraints. There were cats reciting strange words out of books, and suddenly one approached her with a strange tubelike instrument. She begun to wimper and beg inaudibly, and she struggled and pulled away as another cat came and held her head down to keep her still. The voices of the cats reciting spells rang in her ears and she couldn't see what they were about to do to her, when suddenly she felt like she was being shaken back and fourth real fast. Instantly the whole scene was gone and she was awake, looking Munkustrap right in the faces as he shook her her repeatedly, his words inaudible until everything snapped back to normal.

"Bomba, we haven't seen you and Tugger since the Macavity attack, what happened?" he asked, looking frantic.

Bomba panted hard as she slowly calmed down at the sight of the Jellicle protector, almost falling back from relief.

"Easy..." said Munkus, helping her down, you're alright, don't worry, we'll get you back to the yard.

Bomba nodded and then looked over at Tugger, who was curled up on the dumpster, restlessly turning back and fourth in his sleep.

"How long have we been gone?" asked Bomba, still calming down from the episode she had just had.

"A month, we searched the whole city. Most had given up, actually, I was just coming back from a meeting when I just happened to notice you," Munkus, unable to believe that he could have just ran into them. "We asked other tribes; turns out they had members go missing also. We've all been in a panic, a few cats from various tribes have gone missing, and most of the ally cats are gone too. You and Tugger were the only Jellicles to dissapear, and you're the only cats to have been found as far as I know."

"They're dead," said Bomba, looking sullen as she stared at nothing. "I heard some henchcats saying they were all gassed, we just barely escaped."

Munkus looked down at his knees for a moment, before asking, "where'd you escape from?"

"A lab run by Macavity, I heard them saying it was experiments with old magic and..." her voice trailed off but then she looked back up at Munk earnestly. "They did something to us... to me and Tugger. And I don't know what they did!" she looked terrified as she looked down at herself and then at her mate. "I saw it, I don't know waht they did, but it..." her face contorted with fear and she looked like she was about to run for it. Munk quickly grabbed the frantic queen's shoulders and wouldn't let her run away. "Don't panic... we'll get you to Mistoffelees and Jenny, okay? It's all gonna be fine, you'll be okay, understand?" he said, soothingly.

Bomba relaxed and slowly nodded her head, still looking worried. Munkustrap helped her to her feet, assuring her that everything would be fine.

They woke up Tugger who didn't appreciate being disturbed while sleeping, and the three Jellicles slowly made their way back to the junkyard.


	3. Several exams later

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**Sorry the last chapter of this I posted was awful****, I hope this one is a step up from the last. Sometimes you just have to get what's lousy out of your system before you can right anything good. I just hope this qualifies as good on some lever. **

**So either way, please review!**

* * *

><p>Tugger layed on his back on the soft blanket that made up his nest, trying to just relax and forget about everything that had happened that day.<p>

He was sore all over and mentally worn out, having gone through so much trauma in one day. Waking up strapped to a table with no memory of anything that had happened and then barely escaping, the killer heat and the nightmares... but of course it didn't end there.

Upon getting back to the junkyard, he was forced to endure what, at least according to him, was a completely humiliating examination by Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, complaining afterward to Munkus that the two old queens were_ way_ to thorough.

But the real icing on the cake was having to have his best friend in the whole world, Mistoffelees, look him over and try to figure out if there had been anything of the magical variety done to him.

It wasn't that it was embarrassing, in fact it was the least invasive thing that had happened to him that day. But by the time he had gotten to that, he had been poked and prodded in every which way possible and felt like such a lifeless piece of meat that he was ready for it to just end.

And even on top of all that, Jenny and Jelly wouldn't let it end, insisting that he comply to giving them specimens of urine and blood and whatever else the two medical wackos could think to get from him.

_"And it won't be enough, because when I die they'll want all my organs so they can do whatever deranged nurses do with them!"_ he thought, a shiver of disgust running through him._ "Of course, if I'm gonna die, now wouldn't be a bad time. After all, at least I'd die in comfort."_

He wanted to become a part of the soft blankets, to not be able to tell his body from the nest he layed in, to know what it felt like to be made out of down.

But of course the ignorance of sleep wouldn't even bring him close to this wish, as he tried to deny how freaked out he was after all that had happened to him, somehow warding off sleep as it loomed tauntingly overhead, like a ball of yarn just out of reach.

_Sleep, I just need sleep,"_ he thought, his hands shaking and his mind in overdrive as his brain tried to process just the fact that his young body could feel this worn out, more or less being here.

Somewhere at the other end of the den, he registered the sound of the door opening and the soft sound of footsteps in the front room. He sighed within himself as he recognized the steps as Bomba's, since he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

Although much to the tom's relief, he would find she wasn't in much better shape and wanted to rest just as much as him, although at the moment he didn't know this, secretly hoping she would keep her trap shut long enough for him to doze off...

_Although the poor tom didn't know it -and maybe it's better that he didn't, since he probably would have gone off the deep end-, but at that moment both Jennyanydots and Mistoffelees were about to make a shocking discovery._

* * *

><p><strong>What'chall think? I hope Tugger's over the top paranoia about medicine is better portrayed in this chapter, even if it is kinda ironic and sad, bordering on pathetic.<strong>


	4. Discoveries and disbelief

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**Okay, stayed up way to late writing, so I hope you're all happy! Please review, I really want this story to work.**

**And note, I won't be updating this until I've updated A Jellicle Vacation Gone Wrong, so it may be another week. So sorry**

**Oh and people, I know I write a lot about pregnancy, but it's because I don't think I'd be able to handle raising a family of my own, or even getting into any kind of romantic relationship because of my upbringing and the way I isolate myself. **

**So yeah, I'm pretty much writing about what I probably won't ever have, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Jenny sat at her desk in total shock, her eyes wide and her paws shaking as she stared down at the test strip in front of her, which had turned pink to indicate the presence of large amounts of hGC hormones, indicating pregnancy.<p>

This wouldn't be so shocking, if it wasn't for the fact that the urine was Tugger's, not Bomba's!

NO no, not real... not real! she screamed this inside her mind as she found herself unable to blink. I mean, it couldn't have been real!

And it's not like she had tested his on purpose. She had accidentallly spilled it on the strip, because why on earth would she need to test Tugger for this?

"It must be a mistake, I'll just test again. It won't turn out positive this time," the Gumbie cat told herself out loud, deciding that this couldn't be true.

So she did the same thing over again, looking at the clock on the wall and back at the test strip until it turned a sickly pink once again, much to the Gumbie cat's horror.

"Jelly, you need to come see this...!"

* * *

><p>Mr Mistoffelees was watching an ancient spellbook of his, as the pages flipped by themselves for what seemed like an eternity.<p>

The pages were faded and stained, the edges chewed up by mice, and the cover was old leather that was stained and water damaged; it was barely held on by a thread.

He had insisted on doing a magical energy reading on Tugger and Bo,ba, which would tell him if any spells or anything of magical nature had been done to them. The result being his spellbook opening on its own and the pages flipping by themselves; the tux presumed, and quite correctly, that it would stop when it reached the right spell.

Of course, the fact that the spell automatically went for his most ancient spellbook, which contained old magic that was hardly ever tried or tested was worrying enough, but the pages just kept turning and turning. The further in, the more dangerous the spell or enchantment.

He stared as the pages kept turning, reading the entries on each page. Spells that had been forbidden for millenia, dark experiments with the Jellicle body and what it could endure, enchantments long forgotten due to failer or life-threatening side affects.

The tux didn't want to look away, even though the spell had been searching for over two hours, with little indication of slowing down.

As he turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall, he tried to ward off the thought of what kind of dark, ancient spell had been cast on his best friend.

_"Macavity is a monster, and whatever he did to Tugger, he's gonna have to pay for,"_ thought Misto, before turning back to the book, waiting for the page to flip again.

Only it didn't flip, it stayed on the page it was on, even as Misto waited for it to turn to the next page, afraid to read the entry even as he unsquinted his eyes and read it.

_Impregnation and gestation of males_

The letters were in a beautiful gold ink, handwritten in a lovely coligraphic style that was rarely used anymore.

Misto's eyes were about as wide as saucers, his mouth open as he begun to shake his head no as if that would make it all untrue. "No, no... that can't frigg'in happen!" he yelled at the book, picking it up and shaking it.

The book was of course indifferent to his villiant advances, because it was merely a spellbook, and what was done had nothing to do with it, it simply told him what it was.

"Oh, the tabloids are going to have a field day with this," he said, trying to force some humor into the situation as he tucked the book under the crook of his arm and set out for Jenny's, hoping the old queen wouldn't pass out when he told her.

* * *

><p>Tugger lay in a sexy pose on the nest in his and Bomba's shared den, grinning at the red queen evilly as she pretended to ignore his attempts at seducing her.<p>

"Come on Bombs, you know you want some Tuggerrr," he growled slowly, looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes half closed.

"Tugs... we just broke out of a lab yesterday. I think we need to wait until we get our test results before we do anything. I mean, what if one of us has feline aids or something?"

"Why would Macavity give us that? That wouldn't make any sense. There's nothing wrong with either of us, it's just those medical freaks, Mr Flees, and that paranoid brother of mine that thinks there's anything wrong with us." As he said this, he pushed himself up on his arms and crawled across the nest to Bomba who stood next to it, pulling her down close to the edge and slowly licking her ear.

"Mmmmm, Tuggs..." she moaned, trying to resist as Tugger moved down her neck, licking and nipping at her tantalizingly.

"We shouldn't..." she tried to say, even as she felt herself wanting it also.

Tugger knew how to work his magic on her, his paws going up and down her back, stopping at the base of her tail and pulling her onto the bed and on top of himself.

"You are so bad, Tugger," she said, pulling herself up on her elbows and looking with raised eyebrows at the grinning tom.

"Well you're bad also, and you know it," he purred, pulling her into a long, deep kiss, knowing he had broken through Bomba's defenses and that she was all his.

He truly was being living up to his reputation, since it was said he could have any queen, any time. He always got them in the end, discarding them when he was finished playing his sick little game. And although he and Bomba were now mates, he was still playing that game in a way, knowing he could get whatever he wanted out of her with just a kiss and a few seductive words.

"You bad little kitty-" begun Tugger, when suddenly the door burst open and Jenny and Misto ran into the den and right up to the bed.

"Yikes!" yelled Bomba, as she jumped off of Tugger and scrambled to the other side of the bed, as Tugger tried to sit up and put his disheveled maine back in place.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Bursting in on us like that!" yelled Tugger, as he pointed accusingly at the two cats that had walked in on them, both of whom were blushing furiously.

"Tugger..." begun Jenny, totally in shock from almost catching Tugger and Bomba in the act, all the courage she had built up for telling him gone in an instant.

"Listen, Rums, we need to talk to you about something important..." said the magician, who seemed kittenish and flustered as his face was now turning a shade of purple most of the cats present didn't know was possible before.

"Yeah, what is it?" he spat, fluffing out his maine in a threatening manner.

_"Damn, how do I tell him this? Then again, why the crud were they about to-the day after escaping! What's wrong with these cats? I can't tell him this!"_ the tux screamed inside his head as Tugger waited impatiently for him and Bomba's eyes peirced through him like ice.

The magician took a deep breathing, mentally preparing himself to say something which, strangely enough, he found challendged his own tom hood in that this was even possible.

"Tugger you're pregnant," he said quickly, unable to stop himself from getting the words out so fast it was almost jumbled.

"What?" asked Tugger, cocking his head to the side and looking at the little tux tom like he were deranged.

"Macavity used an ancient spell combined with medical science to get you preg"-"You're crazy," said the maine coon in an even voice, standing up and looking at the other cats in the room seriously.

Bomba had her mouth open in shock as she tried to rationalize this, fighting within herself to say something saucy and cold to make them take back this lie, and to question as to whether this were even possible.

Jenny simply stood with her arms folded and her eyes closed tight, as if unable to bare it.

Tugger had no idea what they were getting at, he was frustrated he and Bomba had been walked in on, and downright aggrivated about everything that had happened, and here they were not making any sense. "You're all crazy, and I'm going to get a drink," he said, pushing past them and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Bomba was struggling to draw a breath as she looked at the Gumbie cat and magician with wide, questioning eyes, wanting to know what the crud was going on while at the same time not wanting to know.

"Dearie... we're not joking, so please don't think we are," said Jenny, reaching forward and patting Bomba's arm comfortingly. I tested his urine, he's came out positive in three pregnancy tests."

"There's an ancient spell that, combined with medical science today, resulted in Tugger's being pregnant. I used a magical energy reading for both of you... it went the same way with each one, landing on the same entry," said Misto, unsure of how to say this to the queen, who was obviously struggling to keep from going off the deep end.

"So what does that mean," asked Bomba worriedly, wrapping her arms protectively around herself and looking up at the tux tom worriedly.

"He's pregnant with your kittens," said Misto, with a serious and urgent tone creeping into his voice.

"What?" she half yelled, half panted, as she jumped up still clutching herself, although it did take a moment for this to register first. "Then that means we better find him, otherwise... Tugger!" she screamed, running out the door as the others followed her, knowing they had to find the maine coon before it was too late and the curious cat was totally wasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so whatch'a think? Decently written? Funny at all? I hope yall like it, please review!<strong>


	5. Acceptance, and more disbelief

Jenny, Misto, and Bomba searched frantically through the junkyard, desperate to find Tugger.

They asked just about everyone they could find, tore apart Tugger's old den where he used to bring back queens to, and even checked the old catnip patch, knowing if they didn't find him he would probably hurt himself and the kittens.

Bomba was of course panicking, as anyone would if someone had just found out their spouse who had run off to drink was carrying your offspring. And also happened to be male.

_"Wait, what?" _thought the red queen, as she skidded to a halt suddenly, the others running ahead a little before stopping and turning to see why she had stopped.

"What the crud?" demanded the red queen, as she panted for a moment, looking up at Misto and Jenny with wide eyes. "Just-just how? I mean, there's no way he's preggers. He won't even give me a kitten! This is...rediculous..."

She could barely even say it, as Misto and Jenny looked at her so gravely, she knew it was true, however ludicrous it truly was, she found the more she wanted to deny it, the more she believed them.

"Oh Bomby..." begun Jenny, approaching the queen and placing a sympathetic paw on her shoulder. "I it's hard to believe"-"Hard to believe? Toms aren't supposed to be pregnant!" Burst out Bomba, throwing off Jenny's paw and backing away.

Slowly the red queen sank to the ground, covering her face with her paws so that they coudln't see she was fighting back tears. "He would never even give me a kitten! He was careful to make sure that didn't happen, said I had too nice a figure to spoil it carrying a litter, and now..." She chocked down a sob, determined not to let the others see her cry, as that would just make her feel worse if the others saw her tear up.

The old Gumbie cat slowly approached her, reaching out toward her again and lightly touching her arm, simply because she knew Bomba needed the comfort of someone close to her. "Honey, listen, we know he's like that. We know he didn't want to be a father, and this situation is beyond tragic, if a little ironic. But we need to find him, otherwise he's gonna do something stupid that will hurt or kill _your _kittens." She emphasized the your so that Bomba would focus on the urgency of the situation, and not just dwell on the tragedy of it.

"But... he can't really be pregnant! You're just lying to me, as some kinda sick joke. I'll never get to be a mother," she said, looking up at Jenny accusingly, her face contorted in fear and anger.

Misto stood off silently as this was going on, hating the fact that he was playing the role of the idiot male who never knew what to say, slowly stepped forward and got down on his knees, coming to eye level with the distressed queen.

"Bomba, look... I've never had kittens, so I could never fully appreciate what you're going through. Not really. But right now we need to focus on finding Tugger, because these kittens inside him are yours, and we need to keep him from hurting them, so that this way y-you can be a mother." His voice shook slightly here as the red queen looked up at him, gazing into his eyes intently, as if searching for the reassurances he was saying in his eyes as well.

Slowly, the red queen stood up, Jenny steadying her and Misto holding both of her arms for comfort.

Bomba stared at both of them for nearly a minute, as if breathing in through her gaping mouth every word they said, and then threw both her arms around them and held them in a tight embrace.

"I'm... I'm gonna be a mother, even if Tugger doesn't stay after he has the kittens, but w-will you two please be the god-parents?" she asked, almost begging as she let go and hugged them both seperately.

"We will dearie, but first we need to find him," said Jenny, still holding the emotional queen's hand.

"I know," whispered Bomba, looking around seriously, determined not to let her mate hurt her unborn kittens.

* * *

><p>They found him. In a small clearing. About to begin on a bottle of scotch (gee, I wonder where he got that?)<p>

The sly Tum popped the cork on the bottle, pulling it out and tossing it aside, bringing it to his nose first for a nice wiff of the bouquet, glad to be getting back to his life, finally.

"Hmmm, if only Bomba could see me now... why she would frick'in join me!" he laughed to himself, raising the bottle to his lips, unbeknownst to him, his mate hiding behind a junk pile and about to come out.

Bomba suddenly jumped out from behind the junk pile and stood right if front of him, the maine coon's eyes going wide at the sight of his mate.

"Stop," said Bomba, drawing slow, almost gasping breaths from the entensity of the moment, as Tugger still held the bottle of scotch tightly in his paw, so close to his lips. "Stop, or you'll hurt our kittens."

To this Tugger just raised an eye, fighting back the urge to laugh as he stared at the desperate queen, who seemed to be caught up in some insane cherade to keep him from enjoying himself.

"What are you talking, about our kittens? What kittens?" His voice was almost comical, as he genuinely thought this was a joke, as he brandished the bottle in a nearly threatening manner.

"Our kittens," she breathed, raising her paws as if wordlessly begging for him to stop. "The kittens that, thanks to Macavity's experiment, are now inside you. My kittens."

"You're still carrying on about that," shrugged Tugger, almost laughing out loud. "Still going on about how much you want kittens, and you actually think I'm pregnant? Maybe Mac did do something to you, or to your brain at least."

As he said this he once again brought the bottle up to his mouth, but at this Jenny and Misto both popped out of the bushes at the same time; originally having wanted to hang back and see if Bomba could handle Tugger herself, but since Tugger obviously had no respect for his mate, it was time to call in the rienforcements.

"Tugger, put down that bottle, or do you want to have deformed kittens?" said Jenny sternly, looking at Tugger with narrowed eyes, paws on her hips as she stared the young tom down.

"It's true, Tugs," said Misto, contemplating knocking out the mane coon with a spell. "Listen, you're my best friend, I wouldn't just be saying something like this to pull your leg." He said this with brutal earnestness, not even making eye contact with Tugger, as if sorry he had to be telling him this, which of course he was.

"What we have here is a case of mass ludicrusness, obviously brought on by paranoia, that sparkly stuff Misto does, and that nursing and poking with needles and..." he trailed off here, pointing the bottle at each of the cats present as he said this.

"Tugger, we need to get you prenatal care"-"and the proper magical knowledge of this spell and what it's doing"-"get you on vitamins"-"potions..." At this the Gumbie cat and the magician both turned and faced each other, realizing that war had just been declared and that they would be fighting each other for the right to care for Tugger throughout the whole pregnancy.

"I'm. Not. Pregnant." The mane coon stated, turning away from them and lifting the bottle to his lips. He was about to take a gulp of the scotch, knowing it would burn his throat, but wanting to scare the others. But then he caught his mate's eye, the pleading look she had on her face as she stood there, scared to step forward and try and stop him.

Tugger hestitated for a moment, and then a moment longer, before turning his head slowly so that his eyes met the others', staring intently at him. "Right?"

None spoke, their silnce said it all, and a blood curdling feeling ran through Tugger's body at that moment.

If there were kittens in him, he didn't want to hurt them.

"You're not lying," he said, feeling numb all over, and he suddenly and without warning let the bottle drop to the ground to shatter, as he slowly covered his face with his paws and walked back toward his mate with his tale between his legs.

* * *

><p>Tugger sat on the low bench in Jenny's den, as the old Gumbie cat hustled through her stores of vitamins and natural herbs.<p>

Bomba sat by his side, stroking his arm with an unsteady paw, torn between the desire to comfort her mate, and the feeling that this was sick and unnatural, and that she should reel back and not want to make any contact with him.

She knew she had to accept this, but staring at Tugger's flat stomach, and thinking that _he _was carrying kittens, it... it just freaked her out. Still she would stick this out because they were her kittens, and because she loved Tugger.

Misto sat opposite of her and Tugger and watched them with an intent gaze, hardly blinking although his eyes were half closed. He didn't know what to say or do, after all, he had never dealt with a pregnant tom before, and although he wanted to be in the middle of this, he found that even being near Tugger made him feel like he had to wash himself all over.

"Tee tee tum," hummed Jenny, as she got into her most matronly mode, as she always did at the prospect of new kittens. Even now, when this would obviously be the most unconventional litter the tribe had ever seen, she was still her chirupy self about it.

When the old Gumbie cat's arms were full and she was done with her puttering, she walked back over to Tugger and Bomba, to give them what they needed and to instruct them.

Tugger hadn't said a word since they had arrived at her den, and blandly stared past the Gumbie cat as she brought him the bottles, looking almost catatonic as Jenny proceeded to give him instructions.

"Alrighty now, you're going to need to take these vitamins to keep your healthy, get plenty of rest..." she trailed off here as she handed each bottle to Bomba, as Tugger wouldn't take them.

"Give him two of these pills, one of these every morning, one of these twice a day, and one of the rest once a day," she whispered to Bomba, handing her the bottles one at a time.

The red queen simply nodded, squeezing Tugger's knee as she sat there in remorse of all of this, even it wasn't her fault. "Why so many?" she asked dryly, realizing just how many jars were in her lap.

"Well, since his body is not meant to carry kits, I'm afraid we're having to make up for the nutrition they won't get ourselves. Just make sure he eats plenty and healthfully, but if he wants to keep his nice body, (she blushed as she said this), he needs to try and put on the kitten weight you slowly."

"Tugger, we know this is hard, but we'll get you through this. We just need you to accept this"-"Well I can't."

It took them all a second to realize that Tugger had even spoken, and then they were all taken aback, as they waited in anticipation for him to continue.

"I... no, this doen'st happen. Period. I'm not pregnant, shoot this is probably just a scheme of Bomba's for me to get her pregnant," he said bitterly, looking at his mate with malice. "If you want a kitten so much, I can arrange that, but this is just insanity."

He then stood up, looking down at Bomba harshly, not caring about the hurt look on her face. For a moment he contemplated knocking the jars and bottles out of her hands, but realized that would just be too cruel.

So instead he headed for the door, not looking back at any of them, pausing only when he got to the door, saying in a dark voice, "you'll find the door locked when you get home, Bomba. But if you manage to get in, then fine. But I'm not leaving the den until you stop this foolishness." And with that he left without even looking back.

Bomba just stood there frozen, finding herself unable to speak as she felt as though in no time they had gone backwards from where they were. A chill came over her at the thought of dealing with this in a never ending cycle, until the feel of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she leaned into Jenny's comforting embrace.

Misto too, although the aloof tom normally didn't know what to say or do, simply put his paw on her arm and left it there, saying in his most sincere voice, "don't worry, Bomba. We'll help you take care of him..."

Bomba almost wanted to throw off their arms and react defensively, but she knew she couldnt' afford to act so stupidly right here.

"He'll come to terms with it, he can't deny what's happening to his body for long."


End file.
